Currently, when it needs to adjust contents displayed on a display unit of an electronic device, a user needs to accurately touch a corresponding area on a touch display screen of the electronic device, or accurately click or press on a corresponding key or button on the electronic device with an operating body such as a finger, a stylus etc. Only when these operations are detected by the electronic device, the contents displayed on the display unit of the electronic device can be adjusted. Thus, as the user needs to spend time on accurately inputting an adjustment instruction in a corresponding area on the touch display screen of the electronic device or on accurately clicking or pressing on a corresponding key or button on the electronic device, it is not convenient to operate.
Thus, there is a technical problem that the adjustment manner is not convenient enough to adjust contents displayed on the display unit of the electronic device.